Percy and the Haunted Mine
Percy and the Haunted Mine is the thirteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot The stations are preparing for a Best Dressed Station competition and Percy has to collect some trucks from Maithwaite. On the way, he has to stop by an old mine. He is terrified when he sees a mine chimney sinking into the ground and when he tells Donald and Douglas the claim is the naughty gnomes. This really does not help. Later, when Percy is to collect garden gnomes for a station, he sees the warehouse sink and is convinced it is the naughty gnomes. He bumps some trucks, and garden gnomes fall out. Percy is terrified and runs back to Lower Tidmouth station, where Sir Topham Hatt explains that in fact the gnomes were garden gnomes and that the buildings were just sinking into old mine shafts. The next day, Lower Tidmouth wins the Best Dressed Station competition, due to the fact they had the gnomes. Characters * Percy * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Stepney (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Lower Tidmouth * Dryaw * Callan * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * The Scottish Castle Trivia * In Sweden, this episode is named "Percy and the Ghost Train". In Denmark, it is called "Old Mine". In Japan it is called "Ghost Mine and Percy". * A scrap Thomas model is seen at the mine. * In the Welsh version, the winner board has 2004 as the year that the competition was held. Goofs * In the long shot of Percy leaving Tidmouth Sheds, the steam platform blows steam too late. * In the close-ups of Percy during the scene of the Fat Controller telling him about the gnomes (except when he says "Garden gnomes?") the sky is grey. * The narrator said that Percy "buffered up" to the trucks, but he stopped some distance away from them. * No explanation is given as to why trucks and a brakevan would still be at the abandoned mine. * When Percy enters Dryaw and when he leaves to return to the vans, his steam platform is visible. * Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. Gallery File:PercyandtheHauntedMineUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:PercyandtheHauntedMineoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:PercyandtheHauntedMineUStitlecard.png|Alternate US title card File:PercyandtheHauntedMine.JPG File:PercyandtheHauntedMine1.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine2.jpg|Oliver at Callan File:PercyandtheHauntedMine3.jpg|Donald File:PercyandtheHauntedMine4.jpg|Douglas File:PercyandtheHauntedMine5.jpg|Percy at Dryaw File:PercyandtheHauntedMine7.jpg|Percy at Lower Tidmouth File:PercyandtheHauntedMine8.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine9.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine10.png|Stepney at Callan File:PercyandtheHauntedMine11.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine12.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine13.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine14.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine15.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine16.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine17.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine18.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine19.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine20.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine21.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine22.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine23.png|The gnomes File:PercyandtheHauntedMine24.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine25.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine26.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine27.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine28.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine29.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine30.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine31.png|Percy at Tidmouth Sheds File:PercyandtheHauntedMine32.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine33.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine34.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine35.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine36.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine37.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine38.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine39.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine40.png|The sinking chimney File:PercyandtheHauntedMine41.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine42.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine43.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine44.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine45.png|Percy leaving Dryaw File:PercyandtheHauntedMine46.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine47.png|The sinking building File:PercyandtheHauntedMine48.png|The sunken building File:PercyandtheHauntedMine49.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine50.png|The piling gnomes File:PercyandtheHauntedMine51.png|Percy leaving the abandoned mine File:PercyandtheHauntedMine52.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine53.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine54.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine55.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine56.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine57.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine58.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine59.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine60.png|Percy returning to the abandoned mine File:PercyandtheHauntedMine61.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine62.png File;PercyandtheHauntedMine63.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine64.png|Percy taking the gnomes to Lower Tidmouth File:PercyandtheHauntedMine65.png|Lower Tidmouth as the contest winner fIle:PercyandtheHauntedMine66.png|The Stationmaster of Lower Tidmouth File:PercyandtheHauntedMine67.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine68.png|The Lucky Gnomes Episode File:Percy and the Haunted Mine - British Narration|UK narration File:Percy and the Haunted Mine - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes